User talk:Plau
Sure, would love to have your contribution, right now I'm looking for material, just downloaded the novels, and I'm in need of some picutres, for the profile of the caracters, and need more data on them, so for now I'm just going to do some research. Template I fixed your template. --Michaeldsuarez 14:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I thought that you meant the problem concerning the left-handed column not showing up. I'm not sure what the line-spacing problem is, so I would reccommend that you asked a . --Michaeldsuarez 16:20, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for you help anyways. - Plau 16:56, 19 February 2009 (UTC) hi i tried to put some info and pictures on some of the characters,,can you try looking for it and try edit some mistakes or make it better :) i got the info from wikipedia and the pictures from google----Sadiri 16:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) oh,, sorry i have forgotten to put the info box,,,ok i will put some, i will try research about the characters :) Sadiri 13:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) i dont know how to put a content-lol please take a look, fix the links inside the infobox and improve . i edited::Sadiri 16:20, May 13, 2010 (UTC) (tessa testarossa) >i created character infobox-/may 13 >i improved history ect.-/may 13 (Sousuke Sagara) >i added''' overview-/may 13 ('''Leonard Testarossa) >i added more info -/may 13 >created info box(box is still empty,,i will search more)-/ may 13 (xia yu lan) >i created character infobox-/may 13 (xia yu Fan) >i created character infobox-/may 13 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:28, June 2, 2010 (UTC) From MF Richy Yes, of course, it was a pleasure to edit and I will do it again but now I'm thinking what to write at some characters. You're welcome. Characters' articles structure The information that y'all have got so far about Sousuke Sagara is quite good. However, I think that that article's structure is not helping out. Although the article's structure (Overview, Career, Character outline, and Creation and conception) is not bad, I would like to sugest another one. I'm pretty familiarized with the structure used in The Gundam Wiki 's Character articles (Personality and Character, Skills & Capabilities, History, Relationships, Pics gallery always, Notes called Trivia, and References) which, I think, is pretty good. I'm not suggesting that we use that one, but only citing it as an example. I would like to propose that we work on a comprehensive structure for the Character articles of this wiki. I'd bemore than willing to help in that and I'm also intrested in adapting Sousuke's article to the structure that we devise. Marcos 23:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Finally! Wow. Excuse me when saying this but I really didn't think I'd ever get to meet you. It's great that you've returned to FMP! Wiki and I look forward to your contributions. While you've been inactive you've probably noticed I've changed a fair bit of the wiki's layout including the main page which is currently under works. In response to your question about the categories, I agree entirely. That's a very simple way to organise content on the wiki. Kozakuu 14:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but your question was a little vague. By "one category" did you mean focusing on a specific area of the wiki such as characters or AS? If so, I would be happy to edit in that format. Oh and on the topic of infoboxes, I can help you out with aesthetics and functionality if you would like. Kozakuu 05:06, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello there, I noticed you making an edit on the Full Metal Panic! page and that you're an admin that is listed as an unactive one. I'm glad to see someone being active on the wiki again considering that I have been doing most edits recently on my off time away from work so I wanted to ask if you considered adding/editing more on the wiki. Kelhsy! (talk) 09:08, January 26, 2017 (UTC)